The Great War
by Soul's Rain
Summary: A prologue to an rpg site. Hawkwing, the son of Windclan's leader Galestar, will soon discover the cost of war and the effect it has on the lives around him, both mentally and physically. First story of mine. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was dark in the secluded clearing, and quiet. A gentle wind rocked the branches of the massive trees that surrounded the general area, their uppermost plant-like tendrils extending the sky, almost the point of touching the glittering white stars that served as the only source of light. A pool of water rippled in the center, its reflection mirroring the beautiful black and speckled canvas above. Even a kit could tell this wasn't a normal place, and the cat-like figure that padded softly in wasn't either.

She was a petite and pretty elder, a pelt of short blue fur and light blue eyes marked her as the legendary Bluestar, and with each glittering starlit pawstep, she made her way to the pool calmly. As she sat down, others soon joined her, a small black and white tom with amber eyes, and a large light brown tom with a crooked jaw and green eyes. Tallstar and Crookedstar, one of the oldest leaders of clan history. Then, many cats entered. A fiery red tom with green eyes, the legendary and loved Firestar, took his place among the other leaders, followed by a thick shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes… Bramblestar. This wasn't a normal Starclan meeting. Soon, other past leaders started padding into the clearing, Darkstar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and many other, less known leaders soon filled the area around the pool in huge masses, each of their faces grim. This was a meeting… Of all past clan leaders…

Whispered words were exchanged, each one of them dark and gruff. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good news. Soon, the red tom called Firestar, raised his tail, Bramblestar beside him, face stony and amber eyes narrowed. A hush preceded the action, and the past Thunderclan leader's voice rang loud and clear as he proclaimed, "This is a time of uncertainty… This is a time of confusion and fear I know." Sharp green eyes surveyed the assembled cats. "You have a right to be afraid. It would be mouse brained otherwise… We have all received disturbing visions… The future of the clan is uncertain. The future of what used to be OUR clan is uncertain, but we must remain strong… Keep your composure; you once LED for Starclan's sake!"

"But this is different Firestar!" yowled a tom in the crowd of leaders, "We have survived many powerful threats, from bad leaders, to the Bloodclan invasion! When we moved twice to find a new home, we went through the prophecy of the three, and even when things looked bad, we held fast and like any other challenge, and we triumphed!... Through faith and the warrior code, we always survived…" The tom looked dark… "But nothing experienced before was like what we all saw…" The tone was terrified, haunted, and disturbed… "We have never encountered such a threat before…"

"Are you forgetting who you are!?" Hissed Bramblestar, "Quit cowering like a kit! Like Firestar said, we are leaders!" Yowling broke out soon after, arguments and screeches of the best course of action were exchanged chaotically, and discipline was soon broken. A blue tail gently rested on the large tom's shoulder, and Bramblestar calmed down, forcing his hair to rise down as Bluestar stepped forward, although his amber eyes were still furious. "We have company…" Was the simple statement she muttered calmly, and the whole clearing went dead quiet. Many heads turned around behind them, to show four other cats padding in… The founders… Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and Riverstar...

Following them was what at first appeared to be a huge, glow of light down the dark forest path… Only to reveal on closer inspection, a pure white tom with eyes like the sun itself… There were no pupils in them, only glowing spheres that bathed the clearing in a faint, golden glow… The tom turned to all the shocked, assembled cats, and proclaimed in a faint voice that echoed off the trees, "We are all here now… let's get started." The strange, otherworldly tom's golden eyes started to increase in brightness… A blinding light…

A blinding light entered Hawkwing's dark blue eyes and the young grey tom turned over, grunting impatiently as he shielded them with a paw. He was in the warrior's den… There was a storm last night… So every Windclanner sought out the dry den. Harsh light was drifting through the opening, irritating the tom's sensitive eyes. It was morning… "Five more moons…" He moaned pitifully. He closed his eyes again, and a lazy purr entered his throat as he drifted off to blissful sleep yet again…

It didn't last long, as granite colored paws slammed into his side rather harshly. Eyes wide with surprise and slight pain, Hawkwing got into a coughing fit, drool and spit going down his lower lip as he stared angrily at the attacker… It was a large granite tom with black eyes. If you looked at him, it seemed he was no older then apprentice age, yet he was so HUGE, easily the size of a large tom in his prime. Hawkwing continued to glare at the smirking tom as he wiped the drool off. By Starclan his sides hurt… "Well? What do you want Stonepaw?" Hawkwing asked in annoyance. The strange, muscular tom smiled in amusement.

"Hoping you will get up for the dawn patrol." The voice was unnatural… it was very rough, very gravely, and Stonepaw's throat vibrated when he spoke. Hawkwing could feel the ground shake ever so slightly… Maybe that was his imagination… Of course, Hawkwing had gotten used to that voice… heck, they were friends, very close friends. Stonepaw was just strange… Many of the other clanmates were scared of the massive tom. His unnatural appearance and strength was unheard of, his mentor Stormtalon LOST to the prodigy during their first battle training. When it came to hunting, Stonepaw was anything but. The older, yet smaller dark grey tom could still remember when his father welcomed him in the clan. "Was the attack necessary though," Asked Hawkwing in a dry voice.

Stonepaw chuckled deeply, rolling his pure black eyes in amusement. "You almost look dead sometimes, it was a wonder I could wake you with THAT!" Stonepaw exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh foxdung to you Stonepaw. Let's just get going." The tone was harsh, but there was a relaxed smile on his face as they got up and padded out the den…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawkwing's blue eyes narrowed as he followed Stonepaw out of the dirt den. The light was intense, and instantly the grey tom felt his short fur grow hot from the blazing sun overhead. As his eyes finally adjusted from the change of light, he could see clearly around the clearing, which served as Windclan's camp.

It was normally a green, grassy area marked with a few dens plus the Breezerock, a small cave near the edge of camp that rose over a low, steep cliff. That was where Hawkwing's father slept. However, because of the drought, the clearing was just dead and lifeless dirt, and patrols that returned from their hunt simply dropped their prey on the freshkill pile and immediately looked for shade in the dens or near Breezerock. Hawkwing couldn't blame his clanmates. He was just out here for a few seconds, and already he wanted to join them. Not to mention it was only dawn… There was barely any activity during the afternoon, so prey and duties had to be caught and done before it was too hot to do so.

Hawkwing found himself looking for someone still gutsy enough for one last patrol, his blue eyes calculative and thoughtful… Who should go? All of a sudden, a young, light brown tabby with vibrant, ice blue eyes bounced over to the two toms. "GOOOODDD MORNING SLEEPYHEAD!!!" She yowled, tackling Hawkwing viciously. "Featherpaw… GET OFF ME! Stone… Help…" The gray tom choked out pleadingly to his best friend as he tried yet again to draw breath with the overzealous apprentice on top of him. Stonepaw smiled. "Nah. You gave me a hard time waking you up this morning." He rumbled. "Excuse ME!? I gave YOU a hard time?!" Hawkwing snarled. Stonepaw chuckled deeply as he eased Featherpaw off the dark grey Windclanner. Hawkwing gave an annoyed huff, muttering about something about traitorous clanmates when said clanmates were glancing at him with amusement clearly expressed on their faces. All of a sudden, they grew serious, turning away from the strange threesome as they watched someone emerge from the Breezerock.

Hawkwing's face turned to admiring respect as his father, leader of Windclan, along with his mate Skyheart. Galestar… Was a slightly elderly tom with a dark grey pelt, and sharp, warm, intelligent green eyes. His muzzle was starting to sport a few gray whiskers, but he looked energetic and lively next to Hawkwing's mother. Yet a calm wisdom gleamed from those green eyes, that same wisdom that had served Windclan very well, and Hawkwing was proud to be his son. Skyheart, Hawkwing's mother, was a beautiful light blue shecat, with loving, honey colored eyes. Galestar smiled. "I see my biggest nuisance in Windclan is always up causing trouble."

Hawkwing raised an eyebrow, face in mock indignation. "Excuse me wise and wonderful elder, I promise to never go within three hundred fox lengths near Stonepaw and Featherpaw again…" Hawkwing looked thoughtful. "You know… That may not be a bad idea." The young grey tom continued thoughtfully. Featherpaw rolled her ice blue eyes. "Kittypet…" She whispered with a smile. Stonepaw, on the other… err… paw, looked slightly ashamed of himself, black eyes downward and massive shoulders hunched. "I am sorry Galestar! I shouldn't have acted like that. I promise…" Galestar lifted a paw to silence him, expression amused. Stonepaw was always like that Hawkwing realized. The massive tom was so grateful for letting Hawkwing's father offer him a home, he always treated the elderly Windclan leader as if he were Starclan himself.

"Relax Stonepaw, I'm not angry. I rarely am." Galestar stated smoothly, smile still on his face. The muscular apprentice looked relieved. "Thank you sir." He murmured gratefully in his deep voice. Hawkwing decided it was time to go as he watched the sun, as it was steadily rising. "Father, I was thinking about a patrol near Riverclan's borders…" Galestar turned serious. "The other clans have been… A little aggressive since the drought." Galestar meowed carefully. "Be careful… And bring at least three others with you." Hawkwing nodded thoughtfully, blue eyes narrowed, expression as serious as his father's. "Stonepaw… Featherpaw…" "And me…" Came a gruff, harsh voice. Hawkwing smiled as he turned around to see his other friend… And Stonepaw's mentor… And deputy of Windclan. A long furred black tom with deep, intense gray eyes. Hawkwing smiled. "Stormtalon. Just in time…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A gentle, chokingly hot breeze disturbed the long grasses of the Golden Meadow… The prime hunting spot for Windclanners, which also made up a majority of their territory. _"It's golden alright."_ Hawkwing thought dryly. _"In fact, it just might be crispy." _The sun still beat down its harsh rays, and it wasn't making the border patrol any more comfortable. Hawkwing made sure they took their time to get a drink from the stream that once served as a border between them and Riverclan. Normally once a raging river or gurgling stream was now a mud ditch with a few spare puddles in it. _"Everyone is suffering from the drought…"_ Hawkwing thought with narrowed eyes, _"And that means competition is that much more plausible… Windclan better be ready to defend its borders."_

The dark grey tom turned to his clanmates. Stormtalon never faced away from Riverclan's territory, the older tom's dark gray eyes were narrowed and his tufted ears were perked for the slightest sound on the other side of the border. Stonepaw was doing the same, padding next to his mentor, black, obsidian-like eyes narrowed savagely. Featherpaw was the only one who seemed oblivious to the whole thing, happily padding on behind Hawkwing, humming to herself blissfully as she did so. "Stay focused…" Stonepaw advised. Featherpaw gave a startled jump at the sound of the huge tom's booming voice, and shook her head quickly, watching the border just as cautiously.

Hawkwing was relieved everything seemed quiet. He and the rest of their little patrol padded on for a little while longer, before Featherpaw finally exclaimed, "I smell rabbit!" Stonepaw smirked. "You won't for long if you keep squealing like that." The huge, granite tom rumbled in amusement. Hawkwing looked thoughtful. "Allright… Have a go at it Featherpaw… But hurry back." The apprentice nodded silently, blue eyes burning with determination as she slunk down and stalked forward toward the mouth watering scent. Stonepaw sighed as he watched her go. "I wish I could hunt…"

Stormtalon scoffed at this as he glanced eye to eye with his apprentice. "Well, if you concentrated on the weight of your paws, you would be more able to sneak on your prey… but you blunder through everything… I swear by Starclan if you could just hunt as easily as you fight, Windclan wouldn't have to take foxdung from anyone!" Stonepaw had his black eyes downcast as he listened to his mentor, expression displeased… Stormtalon smiled softly. "Hey, buck up. I'm just mad you beat the crap out of me the other day." The black tom sighed. "No warrior is ever perfect Stonepaw. Maybe hunting is your weakness. But trust me on this, you may be the best fighter Windclan has to offer, and I'm sure when you get older, you will be a respected defender of our home. Maybe even legendary…" Stonepaw brightened at this, and continued chatting with his mentor, discussing battle tactics and techniques, which apparantly fascinated Stonepaw to no end.

Hawkwing lost track of their conversation… He was more worried about Featherpaw. _"She is taking a long time…" _The dark gray tom's dark blue eyes narrowed, watching the shimmering image of the mountainous Skypeak in the distance over the baking ground.

They waited a while longer… Stormtalon and Stonepaw's conversation long ended… And all three toms looked more and more anxious. "Okay… Let's go find her." The Windclan deputy advised as he got up, gray eyes cautious. Stonepaw and Hawkwing were silent as they too got up, padding behind their deputy, following the scent trail… What was once a trot turned into an all out sprint as Hawkwing cursed, "FOXDUNG!" There was a foreign scent here… That disgusting fishy scent…

_Riverclan intruders… _


End file.
